


Fixer

by SmallRedRobin13



Series: Wastelands [35]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Bicycles, Double Drabble, Gen, How Do I Tag, Short One Shot, The Moments In-Between
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 03:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13449441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: Isabis had always had a talent for fixing stuff.





	Fixer

Isabis had always had a talent for fixing stuff. She enjoyed it too, taking something apart to see what the problem was and fixing it. Recently, her attention had been focused on a picture she’d hung in her repair shop. It depicted, with bright but faded blues, greens and yellows, a woman with long blonde hair riding something known as a ‘bike’.

“Safer, Cleaner and Cheaper- get the new Schwinn bike todays!” It exclaimed. Isabis had spent hundreds of hard-earned caps paying scavengers for blueprints and any ‘bike’ pieces they could find. Now, having closed her shop for the afternoon, she took the blueprints and the parts and began to work.

 

After what felt like hours of work, it was finally ready. Isabis carefully wheeled it out of her shop, and mounted it. The posters on the wall had shown people with both their feet on the so-called pedals. So, as quickly as she could, Isabis placed both feet on them and pushed them downwards. The bike wobbled at first, and for a moment she was afraid that she would fall and hurt herself, but it began to move forwards and Isabis carefully rode it up and down the alleyway where her shop was located. It was exhilarating, to be able to gather so much speed. Until she got too close to the alley wall, swerved, and crashed into it. She groaned, untangling herself from her bike and struggling to her feet. She had a nasty scrape down her arm and several bruises down her leg. Sighing to herself, she picked up her bike and wheeled it back inside to check it for damage. She just needed some practice.


End file.
